Letters To Master Raven
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: <html><head></head>Told in Sakura's POV. One Shot. Sakura made an irreplacable friend, and even fell for him, yet she never met him. Please read, the summary is horrible but the story is much better.</html>


_**Hi!**_

_**This is a one shot to fill the gap while my own computer is… sick. I need a new one, so I can't look back at older chapters for my other fanfics to continue writing. So I wrote this on the family computer. I was just sitting playing DS when I was overcome by inspiration for this (funny, I was playing Sudoku). Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

**Letters to ****Master Raven**

One day, I found a letter. It was underneath a park bench, weighed down by a rock. It was the middle of autumn, and a cool breeze caressed my pink locks when I bent down to pick the paper up. Pure luck was all it was. I just happened to see a bird fly down there. Specifically, a raven. And what was written surprised me.

_Hello to the person who has found this. No this isn't a chain letter. I'm just a daring individual who wishes to make a new friend. If you wish, write back to me on the back of this letter. If not, have a good life. Regards, Master Raven._

I stared at the page for a few moments before putting it back exactly where I found it. Why would I get involved with something like that?

And I walked home hastily. Back home… alone… no friends in this strange city… all by myself…

I have no idea what possessed me to do what I did next. I turned around quickly when I was only a block from my apartment. And I walked right back to that park, to that bench. I picked that paper back up. I pulled a pen from my pocket. And I wrote…

_Hello Master Raven. I don't know exactly what to say, nor do I know why I wish to speak with you. But I feel a connection, somehow. I only just moved here so I don't know anyone. Hope to hear from you again…_

I thought for a moment…

_Hope to hear from you again. Regards, Silver Blossom._

Placing the paper back exactly where it was found. And, satisfied, I left for home, my mind filled with thoughts of the one who wrote the letter. What kind of person they were, what they looked like, and, most of all, would I ever hear from them again.

It was the very next day I went to that park. After work, boring bloody office job in a stupid office building with strangers all around who always seem to regard me with contempt. And I peered under that bench. I was surprised to see anther slip of paper, stapled to the first.

_Dear Silver Blossom. Thank you so very much for the reply. I wasn't expecting to actually receive a reply. You have a very kind heart. I'm alone too. I don't get out much so this is really great for me. Please do write back, I'd love to hear from you again. Yours sincerely, Master Raven._

I was… happy. Happy that they replied. Happy that I found someone that I could maybe call a friend. In that happiness, I wrote my reply.

_Master Raven. I'm happy you replied. I feel good that there are people here willing to make friends by such old fashioned methods. I'm an old soul so this is really cool. If you don't mind me asking, why don't you get out much? Hope to hear from you soon. From Silver Blossom._

Life is very boring for me. I get up at the same time on weekdays. Eat the same cereal. Same commute to work. Same office block. Same drink of water at lunch and a salad (I'm on a diet). Same drive home. Same boring dinners. Same bedtime. And the whole cycle begins anew.

My life is like clockwork.

But ever since I started writing to Master Raven… I feel slightly happier.

And I make my way to the park with a slight bounce in my step.

_Dear Silver Blossom. It's wonderful to hear from you again. I don't get out much because my immune system is quite weak and I'm often hospitalized. But your letters are something I really look forward to. I'd love to know your name, if you trust me enough. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I really look forward to the next letter. Regards, Master Raven (or Sasuke, whichever you prefer)._

I smile and scrawl my reply out on the back of the newest letter, stapled on like before.

_Dear Master Raven… Sasuke. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get better soon. When you are better, we should meet in person. My name is Sakura Haruno.__ Hope to hear from you again Sasuke. Yours sincerely, Silver Blossom._

The very next day I got a reply.

_Dear Sakura (what a beautiful name). You have no idea how much it means to me that you trust me enough to tell me your name. Thank you for your kind wishes. I actually feel better since I started to get to know you. And I'd love to see you in person as well. I gave you a photo of me, so you will recognize me when I'm well enough to meet you.__ Please write back soon. Your letters are the thing I look forward to most when I wake up every morning. Regards, Sasuke._

And I looked on the ground next to where the letters always sit and I saw the photo. A young man with messy dark hair and heart melting onyx eyes. He looked around the same age as me. And he looked happy with a soft smile gracing his face. And I swear that smile was contagious. 

_Dear Sasuke. You look so happy. I love your smile. And I'll know you the moment I see you. And to return the favour, here's a photo of me. I can't wait to hear from you again. Regards, Sakura. _

And the next letter made my heart beat ten fold and my cheeks turn bright red.

_You're beautiful, Sakura._

This led to writing whenever I could. Sasuke and I talked (well, wrote) like we'd known each other for years. I told him about my life. He said I should do what makes me happy. So I quit that office job. I pursued a job in writing. I'm in the middle of writing a novel. And I felt a powerful bond with Sasuke. We were best friends. Yet we'd never met in person. And I swear I had feelings for him, and wondered if he felt the same. And that's what I wrote, after we'd been talking for around eight months.

_Dear Sasuke. We've been close for a while now, haven't we? I __still want to see you in person. But I have something to say and I hope you understand. I think I might love you. And I've felt this way for a while now. I was wondering if you felt the same. Love, Sakura._

My heart pounded when I put the letter back and hurried home.

… I didn't get a reply the next day. My first thought was I scared him away. But a niggling feeling made me think otherwise. Surely that wouldn't put him off talking to me. He told me straight out he thought I was beautiful. So I did the next thing that came naturally.

I opened up the newspaper to the death notices.

And what I saw made my whole world collapse and I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment.

_R.I.P Sasuke Uchiha_

And I went and collected that letter. I took it and I put in a drawer at home. Then I went out.

I had to meet him. I had to see him.

The funeral home wasn't very packed. It was sad, because he was such a kind beautiful person.

I slowly stepped up to the open coffin. And I held back the tears that threatened to escape my emerald eyes. He looked so peaceful, with that same soft smile gracing his face. I guess he passed without pain. And I was so glad that he didn't suffer.

"Excuse me…" A taller male approached me and I turned around silently to face the boy. He looked similar to Sasuke, but there was notable difference.

"You're Sakura, aren't you? I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother". The male bowed slightly and I nodded numbly.

"Sasuke was a wonderful brother".

"He was a great friend. What happened?" I whispered hoarsely. I needed to know. Was this the reason he was in hospital a lot?

"He lost a long battle with cancer. You were all he talked about, you know? I was the one who delivered the letters to the bench. And I'd take them back to him too", Itachi smiled softly.

"Thank you so much. We helped each other a lot. It's because of him I'm better off in life".

"He had that gift. He could make anyone happy if they spoke to him. And you gave him happiness in return. For that, I thank you sincerely. Sasuke wanted me to give you this", Itachi pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it for a few moments and when I looked back up, Itachi was gone.

I looked down at it and my lips quivered. One final letter.

_I love you too, Sakura. I'm so sorry we never got the chance to meet. Please don't grieve for me. Move on and be happy. And whenever you wear this, remember me. All my love, Sasuke._

And my hands shook as I opened the envelope with the letter. And that's when the tears fell freely, cascading down my cheeks.

It was a beautiful silver necklace with a small charm of a silver cherry blossom flower. _Silver Blossom_.

I don't remember much after that. Somehow I found the strength to move on. I never took the necklace off after the day of the funeral. And it's my most treasured possession.

I met a wonderful man, Naruto Uzumaki. And we had a child together, whom I named Sasuke after my treasured friend. I told Naruto about Sasuke and he thanked Sasuke for bringing us together. We met at the same park, same bench I'd wrote to Sasuke before. And I believe it really was Sasuke who brought us together too.

It has been three years since I lost my beloved friend. And I did something I didn't think I could muster the strength to do again.

I wrote another letter.

_Dear Sasuke (or Master Raven). I could never thank you enough for what you've done for me. We never even met, yet you made my life so much happier. And I've done exactly as you wished. Your charm shines with the same gleam I saw in your eyes. And I moved on. But my feelings will never change. You were my first true love. All my heart, Sakura (Silver Blossom)._

And when I leaned back to gaze at the letter an inexplicable breeze caught the letter and it blew out the open window. And on that breeze, I heard a voice. So familiar, yet I'd never heard it before.

_I love you…_

And the tears flowed once more.

_**So… like it? Hate it? Make you sad? Please review and tell me your thoughts. And to my dedicated readers I'm very so**__**rry for not being able to update my other fanfics and as soon as I get the opportunity, I will immediately. Thank you. :) **_


End file.
